Workaholic
by alayneni
Summary: A First Person PoV from Felicity's computer system. Part three in The Silent Members of Team Arrow series.


**Workaholic**

 **An:** I don't own Arrow

 **Summary:** First Person PoV from Felicity's computer system.

Aha! Those fiends can't hide from me. Don't they know I'm in every network in the city? I send out my usual ping to alert Felicity and the rest of Team Arrow to my discovery even though I know they aren't in the lair. As predicted The Fern grumbles about not being allowed to sleep in peace. Sleep is not important at the moment, I have a ton of work to do. Team Arrow needs this information right away.

Searching through the network I've located Diggle and Lyla at home, Laurel's spending the night at her father's place, and the rest of the team are in the loft. None of them have checked their phones though and I sent the alert three minutes ago. They're getting lazy like The fern, who sleeps when there is work to be done. The longer you wait the more crime these criminals will commit!

I've finished all the tasks assigned to me for the night and I fall back to monitoring the police channels. Gosh some of those cops are idiots. When you work with a team as efficient as Team Arrow is, it really shows up the inefficiencies of the government system. Right now Unit 5 is trying to apprehend a teenager who's high on LSD, running through the park naked. The cops can't keep up. I switch to the camera feed from the park. If his partner drove the car around to the other side of the park he could head off the suspect but no, they must both try and run through the park.

It's almost five in the morning by the time they catch the suspect. It took three police cruisers. My alerts will be read soon since Oliver is usually up by six, that is if Felicity didn't tire him out. They left early last night with the excuse that there was nothing to be done until I found the information. Well I found it and they didn't even get up to check the alert.

As expected Oliver checks the alert first but I don't see any of them for hours. Oliver is again the first to arrive and goes straight to his Green Arrow station. He pulls the small black velvet box out from the bottom of his quiver. He stares at it as usual. Gosh, man up and ask her already. Stop mopping around, laziness will get you nowhere!

Laurel arrives next; the black box goes quickly back in the quiver. In his hands now is an arrow that he's going to sharpen. Please, everyone knows you're going to propose soon. They have a bet running. Even Captain Lance is in on it. They're all betting that it's soon. They've been betting since the beginning of the month. As soon as their chosen day passes, they put more money into the betting pool and bet on another day. If my calculations are correct, the current total is $2,520.35. The cents are from Sara who likes to steal it out of her mother's purse. She doesn't even understand what she's doing with the cents. Both Laurel and Thea complained that Digg was using Sara to double his chances of winning. I believe Captain Lance bet for today.

Thea arrives half an hour later, watching her brother suspiciously. There's a rule that no one can manipulate him into proposing on the day they've bet on. No one sticks to that though. Thea has all the Friday's in the month cornered. She's always telling her brother to take Felicity out on a Friday, of course when no one else is around to hear it though. Diggle and Lyla arrive as Laurel and Thea are going out on patrol. Oliver is beating up the dummy again.

Felicity finally arrives, hours late in my opinion and inserts a stick with updated information she sourced from that **other** computer again. One day I'm going to send a virus to that one. What does she need with that hunk of junk? I'm much more powerful. Maybe I should slip Tockman's virus onto that stick.

Oliver starts using the Salmon Ladder and I know that Ladder is gloating again. All it does is stand there all day. What does it have to be proud of? That a hairless ape can move the bar to the top? Please I do way more important things. I actually catch criminals or at least I would be doing that if Felicity ever stops starring at Oliver. At this rate they are going to leave early again, leaving more work uncompleted!

Less than an hour later, I'm alone again. While I'm running a list of searches for Felicity, I decide to listen to the police bandwidth, my favourite hobby. Unit 5 has stopped for donuts. There's a reason they can't run after criminals and its donuts. It should be against the law for Unit 5 to eat donuts. I've pulled up their health files as well. Those officers should have paramedics following them around because they could clock out at any moment.

One of the searches is finished, so I alert everyone's phone. This is curious; Oliver and Felicity are in the IT department of Palmer Technologies. Oh God, she's going to cheat on me again isn't she. I know that virus is around here somewhere. Where did Felicity hide it away? Perhaps I can find a deadlier one on the shadow net. Those cameras at Palmer Technologies are so stupid, they don't have sound. Aren't they supposed to be some sort of cutting-edge Tech company? What does Felicity really do during the day?

Hmmm, she's sitting next to a computer; maybe it has a microphone so I can eavesdrop. In a minute, I've found the correct computer and just my luck, there is a microphone connected to it. I start listening.

"Oliver, why are we here?" she says. She sounds like she's begging him to answer the question. She must have asked it a few times already.

"It's where we officially met," Oliver says.

"I know that," she responds.

Oliver chuckles at her impatience. It's just like Felicity to hate mysteries. I watch as he takes her hands in his, nothing unusual there. On normal days they touch regularly but it gets really bad when they think no one is around. Maybe I should wake up The Fern for this. He hates their PDA displays. I'm sure I can run the feed to all the monitors down here. I can even make it loud enough so The Fern can't sleep! Maybe I should show that Salmon Ladder that I'm truly the important one down here. It only takes a second to do and soon The Fern is cursing me. The Ladder has the gall to be unimpressed.

Oliver is talking a lot. I'm fairly sure he's said more in the last few minutes than all week. Suddenly he's slipping the ring onto her finger and Felicity's doing what she mastered last year, crying. That sneaky bastard! When did he slip that ring out of here without me knowing?

While the Salmon Ladder's behaving like a proud father and The Fern is bemoaning the end of the world because Oliver took "his" Felicity away, I run through my camera feeds. He didn't take the ring out in the lair. It had to be on his super short patrol. I spend the rest of the night scouring any camera feeds that caught the Green Arrow during the night.

The next day, the glowing couple enters the lair,

"Felicity, is your fern glaring at me?"


End file.
